Rainpaw
Description Rainpaw is a black small tom with black fur hideing all of his scars and whtie markings, Story Rainpaw was born into Rippleclan a clan is known now to be bloody and a place that no cat would ever want to go to, Rainpaw had their mother killed in trade for his life, his mother's name was Twistedmist and from what he heard from the other clan mates that she was a great she-cat and she did not need to die, though sadly she was killed by Ripplestar for breaking her rule of having a kit in leaf-bare, though he was a late born kit so he was not even meant to be born in leaf-bare though sadly this counted to Ripplestar, in Rainpaws mind she had just wanted to see a mother be taken away from her kits, he had to be raised by another queen who went by the name of Blackswan, though even if he did have a new mother for a little bit she was killed to not long after he became an apprentice for not raising him correctly in Ripplestars mind, she was killed by one of the warriors in the clan, though Rainpaw does not know who killed her. his sister was Frostpaw and she was killed for not being able to catch anything on a hunting patrol, she had been distracted by Rainpaw playing with her and she basically died because of Rainpaw trying to play instead of hunting like Ripplestar had wanted them to do, so sadly Rainpaws sibling and Mother were dead, and his father had died before he was even born, or at least Rainpaw assumes so since he was never told who his father even was, this upset Rainpaw since it seemed that starclan did not seem to like his kin at all, it was as if every time he grew close to a cat Ripplestar had killed them, Rainpaw did not like how Starclan had sided with her as if she was some sort of high up cat to Starclan, he did not think that Starclan was as great as it was meant to be after a while, Rainpaw was punished a few moons for having bad kin and not doing everything that Ripplestar had wanted him to do that day and he was forced to be a medicine cat apprentice and forced kill the poor old Tom who was medicine cat before him, though he really did not want to do this he was forced to prove that he was better than his kin, he had thought his kin were just fine but since Ripplestar thought otherwise he was made to kill this cat so that he could prove that he was better than them, or at least better in the sick mind of Ripplestar. He did not want to die like his kin did, he wanted them to have died for a reason he hopes that Sageback does not blame him for doing so since it was the only way for him to stay alive, though he wasted his only chance to be liked by Ripplestar when he started sneaking out to go to the kittypet place from time to time to meet up with his friend who went by the name of Sweet, he thought her the ways of herbs and he noticed that she liked him quite a lot, though he could not be mates with her because he feared Ripplestar would punish him again, by this point he already had his first scar and he did not want another one, so when Sweet offered him a trip to go on a prophecy with him he knew that he could not go, he really wanted to he really wanted to run away from the clan that he was in but he knew if he did Ripplestar would have chased him down and he would have been dead, so he went back to Rippleclan and continued trying to live, it was hard and he had almost been killed by Ripplestar many times after the fact of it, and one day a cat he remembered greatly had walked into camp with new cats he had never seen before, they were in a clan named Breezeclan he had learned from a cat who liked to scream a lot.. Sweet was there and he was the only important cat there for him he screamed out her name but he was attacked by his clan, Sweet had tried to save him but he ended up passing out and waking up to see Sweet was in a pool of blood, this pushed him over the edge and he had asked a cat named Moonstar to join his clan, since a cat named Russetshadow a cat who he actually remembered had killed his leader Ripplestar and saved him from the clan, he had remembered Pebblepaw even more than his own mother did which he did not find shocking, though he did not understand how such a nice cat was able to mentally bring themselves to bash another cats skull in.. Even if that cat was really bad Rainpaw could never see himself doing that, and even so he realised Ripplestar had not made him a full medicine cat either, so he was truly just being lied to in all that time, he wanted to join Breezeclan and after begging for a bit Moonstar the leader of the clan let him join, for now at least.